plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Costumes
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Online, see Costumes (PvZO). For costumes found in the code, but have yet to appear in the game, see Plants vs. Zombies 2/Concepts/Costumes. Costumes are cosmetics that the player can earn in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Every plant has a costume, except for Imitater, Marigold and Power Mints. In the Chinese version, costumes are used to boost Plant Food effects . To Cherry Bomb and Cycloque, they were used to boost them as they do not have Plant Food. A costume changer can be used to set whether the plant would wear its costume or not, except for the limited-time costumes of Sunflower, Peashooter, and Wall-nut. It can also change the costumes of the plants if there were more than one costume obtained. Depending on the costume, costumes could be obtained in piñatas, Señor Piñata, Mystery Gift Boxes, or the store (prior to the 5.7.1 update, but returned in 6.5.1). Update history *1.5: Costumes were added. *2.1: Comes with costumes for Far Future plants. *2.3: Hypno-shroom's costume was released. *2.4: Dark Ages - Part 1 plants' costumes were released; Pea-nut's costume would be released later on. *2.5: Magnet-shroom's costume was released. *2.7: Chomper's costume was released. *2.9: The costume changer was released alongside three new obtainable Halloween costumes for Bonk Choy, Repeater, and Kernel-pult. *3.1: Six of the previously unused costumes became obtainable through Piñata Parties in the duration of the Feastivus timeline. All of the Big Wave Beach costumes (excluding Banana Launcher), Homing Thistle, and Sweet Potato's costumes were also added. *3.3: On March 11, 2015, the shop was redone, with a new tab to purchase certain costumes with gems. These costumes (for Potato Mine, Lightning Reed, Snapdragon, Split Pea, Kernel-pult, Cabbage-pult, and Cherry Bomb) cannot be obtained in any other way than buying them in the shop. *3.4: Costumes for all plants missing them since Banana Launcher, excluding Ghost Pepper, Sweet Potato, Pepper-pult and Dandelion, were released, along with Spring-themed costumes for Bonk Choy, Twin Sunflower, Snapdragon, and Kernel-pult made specifically for the Springening event. **April 15, 2015: a new costume for Bonk Choy and some existing costumes of plants were released to the shop. *3.5: Special costumes for Cabbage-pult, Bonk Choy, Kernel-pult, Snapdragon, and Lightning Reed were added to commemorate Plants vs. Zombies' 6th birthday. *3.6: Costumes for Lava Guava, Red Stinger, A.K.E.E., and Endurian were released. **June 23, 2015: Costumes for Toadstool were added. *3.8: Summer-themed costumes for Repeater, Lightning Reed, Tall-nut, Winter Melon, and Pepper-pult were released for the Summer Nights event. Costumes for Stallia, Gold Leaf, and Strawburst were also added. **August 18, 2015: Costumes for Cactus were added. *3.9: Costumes for Phat Beet, Celery Stalker, and Thyme Warp have been added. **September 15, 2015: Costumes for Electric Blueberry have been added. *4.0: Comes with costumes for Garlic, Spore-shroom, and Intensive Carrot. *4.1: Comes with costumes for Jack O' Lantern and Dandelion, alongside the Halloween costumes for Repeater, Kernel-pult, and Bonk Choy. **November 11, 2015: Costumes for Grapeshot are added. *4.2: Comes with costumes for Primal Peashooter, Primal Wall-nut, Perfume-shroom, and Dandelion. **December 9, 2015: Costumes for Cold Snapdragon are added. *4.3.1: Comes with costumes for Primal Sunflower and Primal Potato Mine. **January 5, 2016: Costumes for Shrinking Violet are added. *4.4.1: Comes with costumes for Moonflower, Nightshade, and Shadow-shroom. **February 3, 2016: Costumes for Blooming Heart are added. *4.5.1: Comes with costumes for Dusk Lobber, Grimrose and Escape Root. *4.6.1: Comes with costumes for Gold Bloom. *4.7.1: Comes with costumes for Electric Currant. *4.8.1: Comes with Time Twister costumes for Cabbage-pult, Bonk Choy and Melon-pult. It also contains Wasabi Whip's costume. *5.0.1: Comes with Explode-O-Nut's costume, alongside Snapdragon's unused stovepipe hat costume, the Summer Nights costumes for Repeater, Lightning Reed, Tall-nut, Winter Melon, and Pepper-pult. *5.1.1: Comes with costumes for Aloe and Kiwibeast. *5.2.1: Comes with costumes for Bombegranate. *5.3.1: Comes with Apple Mortar's costume. *5.4.1: Comes with Witch Hazel's costumes. **November 2, 2016: As a part of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes crossover event, temporary costumes for Sunflower, Peashooter, Wall-nut and permanent costumes for Bonk Choy, Torchwood and Fume-shroom were added. *5.5.1: Comes with Parsnip's costumes. *5.6.1: Comes with Missile Toe's costumes. *5.7.1: Costumes tab has been removed from the Store. *5.8.1: Comes with Hot Date's costume. *5.9.1: Comes with Caulipower's costume. *6.1.1: Comes with Electric Peashooter's costume. **June 7, 2017: Costumes can no longer be obtained. *6.3.1: Comes with Solar Tomato's costume. Normal PeashooterUnusedCostume4.png|Peashooter (leprechaun hat) SunflowerUnusedCostume2.png|Sunflower (red sunglasses) Wall-nutUnusedCostume3.png|Wall-nut (red bow tie) Potato Mine Costume2.png|Potato Mine (blue mask) Cabbage-pult Costume2.png|Cabbage-pult (sweatband) $ Bloomerang Costume2.png|Bloomerang (Jamaican beanie) Iceberg Lettuce Costume2.png|Iceberg Lettuce (earmuffs) Iceberg Letuce.png|Iceberg Lettuce (brown checkerboard earmuffs) Grave Buster Costume2.png|Grave Buster (fez) Twin Sunflower Costume2.png|Twin Sunflower (sunglasses) Bonk Choy Costume2.png|Bonk Choy (boxing champion belt) Repeater Costume.png|Repeater (viking helmet) Scout Repeater.png|Repeater (coonskin cap) Snow Pea Costume2.png|Snow Pea (pink winter hat) SnowPeaThirdCostume.png|Snow Pea (white-striped green knit hat) Snow Pea Hat1.png|Snow Pea (brown ushanka hat) Kernelpultcostume3.png|Kernel-pult (hachimaki) Kernel-pult Costume2.png|Kernel-pult (red headband) Snapdragon Costume2.png|Snapdragon (fireman hat) Power Lily Costume2.png|Power Lily (black glasses with a red bow) $ Spikeweed Costume2.png|Spikeweed (Groucho glasses) Coconut Cannon Costume2.png|Coconut Cannon (hard hat) Cherry Bomb Costume2.png|Cherry Bomb (fedoras and sunglasses) $ Spring Bean Costume2.png|Spring Bean (Hawaiian girl outfit) SpikerockUnusedCostume1.png|Spikerock (future sunglasses) Spikerock Costume2.png|Spikerock (yellow shades) Threepeater Costume2.png|Threepeater (Crazy Dave's pot hats) Squash Costume2.png|Squash (camouflage headband) SplitPeaUnusedCostume2.png|Split Pea (lite-blu and orange top hats) Split Pea Costume2.png|Split Pea (angel halo and devil horns) Chili Bean Costume2.png|Chili Bean (baby's diaper) TorchwoodCostume.png|Torchwood (pink star glasses) Torchwood Costume2.png|Torchwood (lab goggles) Lightning Reed Costume2.png|Lightning Reed (lamp shade) Tall-nut Costume2.png|Tall-nut (moustache) Jalapeno Costume2.png|Jalapeno (park ranger hat) Pea Pod Costume2.png|Pea Pod (stetsons) Melon-pult C Costume2.png|Melon-pult (red cap) WinterMelonUnusedCostume1.png|Winter Melon (green trapper hat) Laser Bean Costume.png|Laser Bean (red cape) Blover Costume.PNG|Blover (yellow shades) Citron Costume2.png|Citron (blender) E.M.Peach Costume.png|E.M.Peach (blue high-tech helmet) Starfruit Costume2.png|Starfruit (afro and moustache) Infi-Nut Costume.png|Infi-nut (ghost trap from Ghostbusters) Magnifyinggrasscostume.png|Magnifying Grass (turban) Tile Turnip Costume2.png|Tile Turnip (Bjorn's hair and horn) Mr Tile Turnip.png|Tile Turnip (nerdy glasses and brown moustache) Hypno-shroom Costume2.png|Hypno-shroom (flower glasses) Sun-shroom Costume.png|Sun-shroom (goaltender mask) PVZIAT Puff-shroom Costume.png|Puff-shroom (bull horns) Fume-shroom Costume2.png|Fume-shroom (thick glasses) PVZIAT Sun Bean Costume.png|Sun Bean (Statue of Liberty crown) Pea-nut Costume2.png|Pea-nut (inner tube) Magnet-shroom Costume2.png|Magnet-shroom (purple cape) Chomper Cape.png|Chomper (red visor) Lily Pad Costume.png|Lily Pad (lotus flower) Tangle Kelp Costume.png|Tangle Kelp (mouth and tongue) Bowler Bowling Bulb.png|Bowling Bulb (different-sized bowler hats) Ghost_Pepper_Costume.png|Ghost Pepper (purple bow) Ducky Homing thistle.png|Homing Thistle (rubber duck) GuacodileCostume.png|Guacodile (bowl of salsa with tortilla chip) BananaLauncherWithCostume.PNG|Banana Launcher (blue and white striped beach towel) Host Sweet Potato.png|Sweet Potato (big red bow tie) Sap-flingCostume.png|Sap-fling (red ornament) Hurrikale2 Costume1.png|Hurrikale (fox tail scarf) Hot Potato2 Costume1.png|Hot Potato (sour cream, cheddar cheese and scallions) Pepper-pultCostume2.png|Pepper-pult (red hachimaki) ChardGuardCostume.png|Chard Guard (purple tuxedo) FirePeashootersCostume.png|Fire Peashooter (hot dog on a skewer) Stunion2 Costume1.png|Stunion (straw hat) Rotobaga2 Costume1.png|Rotobaga (tiara) Dandelion2 Costume1.png|Dandelion (orange beard) DandelionCostume2.PNG|Dandelion (elf ears) Lava Guavacostume.png|Lava Guava (lei) LavaGuavaCostume2.png|Lava Guava (red headband) RedStingerCostume.png|Red Stinger (tyrolean hat) RedStingerCostume2.png|Red Stinger (boonie hat) A.K.E.ECostume.png|A.K.E.E. (combat helmet) A.K.E.ECostume2.png|A.K.E.E. (purple bandana) EndurianCostume.png|Endurian (red mawashi) EndurianCostume2.png|Endurian (football uniform) ToadstoolCostume.png|Toadstool (red afro) ToadstoolCostume2.png|Toadstool (tattered purple sun hat) StalliaCostume.png|Stallia (nightcap) StalliaCostume2.png|Stallia (lion ears and nose) GoldLeafCostume.png|Gold Leaf (ice-cream sundae) GoldLeafCostume2.png|Gold Leaf (blonde wig with blue bow) GoldLeafCostume3.png|Gold Leaf (Super Saiyan hair) StrawburstCostume.png|Strawburst (multicolored mohawk) StrawburstCostume2.png|Strawburst (fedora) CactusCostume.png|Cactus (sweatband and sweatshirt) CactusCostume2.png|Cactus (denim vest) Phat Beet Costume1.png|Phat Beet (black bucket hat and red shades) Phat Beet Costume2.png|Phat Beet (orange hard hat with headset) Celery Stalker Costume2.png|Celery Stalker (blue and red boxing headgear) Celery Stalker Costume1.png|Celery Stalker (gladiator helmets) ThymeWarpCostume.png|Thyme Warp (golden top hat) Thyme Warp Costume2.png|Thyme Warp (purple cap with a star) ElectricBlueberryCostume.png|Electric Blueberry (light bulb) ElectricBlueberryCostume2.png|Electric Blueberry (power socket) GarlicCostume.png|Garlic (green and white baseball cap) GarlicCostume2.png|Garlic (inflated vinyl glove) Spore-shroomCostume.png|Spore-shroom (paper bag with drawn-on face) Spore-shroomCostume2.png|Spore-shroom (blue folded paper hat) IntensiveCarrotCostume2.png|Intensive Carrot (doctor's head mirror) IntensiveCarrotCostume.png|Intensive Carrot (large square glasses) JackO'LanternCostume.png|Jack O' Lantern (vampire collar) JackO'LanternCostume2.png|Jack O' Lantern (fire extinguisher) GrapeshotCostume.png|Grapeshot (umbrella) GrapeshotCostume2.png|Grapeshot (balloons) PrimalPeashooterCostume.png|Primal Peashooter (winter cap) PrimalPeashooterCostume2.png|Primal Peashooter (shower cap) PrimalWall-nutCostume.png|Primal Wall-nut (denim overalls) PrimalWall-nutCostume2.png|Primal Wall-nut (swimming goggles and swim briefs) Perfume-shroomCostume.png|Perfume-shroom (heart arrow headband) Perfume-shroomCostume2.png|Perfume-shroom (backwards snapback) ColdSnapdragonCostume.png|Cold Snapdragon (ice block tied onto head) ColdSnapdragonCostume2.png|Cold Snapdragon (ice-cream cone) PrimalSunflowerCostume.png|Primal Sunflower (dinosaur beanie) PrimalSunflowerCostume2.png|Primal Sunflower (antler headband) PrimalPotatoMineCostume.png|Primal Potato Mine (reading glasses) PrimalPotatoMineCostume2.png|Primal Potato Mine (barricade tape) ShrinkingVioletCostume.png|Shrinking Violet (red slippers with bows) ShrinkingVioletCostume2.png|Shrinking Violet (sneakers) MoonflowerCostume.png|Moonflower (scepter) NightshadeCostume.png|Nightshade (visor sunglasses) Shadow-shroomCostume.png|Shadow-shroom (cat flap hat) BloomingHeartCostume.png|Blooming Heart (blue flower-patterned headband with flower) BloomingHeartCostume2.png|Blooming Heart (purple headband with heart-centered bow) DuskLobberCostume.png|Dusk Lobber (pink punk hair) DuskLobberCostume2.png|Dusk Lobber (plaid newsboy cap) EscapeRootCostume.png|Escape Root (mining helmet) EscapeRootCostume2.png|Escape Root (tall sheriff hat) GrimroseCostume.png|Grimrose (Asian conical hat) GrimroseCostume2.png|Grimrose (Carmen Sandiego's red hat) GoldBloomCostume.png|Gold Bloom (dark square sunglasses) GoldBloomCostume2.png|Gold Bloom (round yellow sunglasses) Electric Currant Costume 1.png|Electric Currant (crocodile clips) Electric Currant Costume 2.png|Electric Currant (blue bulb) Wasabi-Whip_Costume.jpg|Wasabi Whip (blue headband) Explode-O-Nut Costume.png|Explode-O-Nut (racing car valves and flame stickers) Kiwibeast's Costume 1 HD.png|Kiwibeast (pigtails) Kiwibeast's Costume 2 HD.png|Kiwibeast (crown) AloeCostume1.png|Aloe (L.E.A.F. flag) AloeCostume2.png|Aloe (flower flag) BombegranateCostume1.png|Bombegranate (L.E.A.F. headphones) BombegranateCostume2.png|Bombegranate (pigtails) AppleMortarCostume1.png|Apple Mortar (army pants) Witch Hazel Costume 2.png|Witch Hazel (sleeping hat) Witch Hazel Costume 1.png|Witch Hazel (witch's hat) ParsnipCostume1.png|Parsnip (cat's ears) ParsnipCostume2.png|Parsnip (crab) MissileToeCostume1.png|Missile Toe (red bow) MissileToeCostume2.png|Missile Toe (purple scarf) Hot Date Costume1.png|Hot Date (box of chocolates) CaulipowerCostume1.png|Caulipower (mortar board) solartomatoCostume1.png|Solar Tomato (blue snapback cap) electricpeashooterCostume1.png|Electric Peashooter (neon arrow) HollyBarrierCostume1.png|Holly Barrier (blue bow) A $ symbol means that they can also be purchased in the store. Store-exclusive Potato Mine2 Costume2.png|Potato Mine (googly eye glasses) BloomerangUnusedCostume1.png|Bloomerang (green beanie) Cabbage Pult Costume 2.png|Cabbage-pult (tiara) Cabbage-pultUnusedCostume2.png|Cabbage-pult (top hat and bow tie) IcebergLettuceUnusedCostume1.png|Iceberg Lettuce (Peashooter earmuffs) IcebergLettuceUnusedCostume2.png|Iceberg Lettuce (top hat and monocle) BonkChoyBlackBelt.png|Bonk Choy (black belt) Kernelpultcostume2.png|Kernel-pult (small stovepipe hat and classy suit) PowerLilyUnusedCostume1.png|Power Lily (silver glasses) PowerLilyUnusedCostume2.png|Power Lily (monocle) CoconutCannonUnusedCostume2.png|Coconut Cannon (stovepipe hat) Snapdragoncostume2.png|Snapdragon (viking helmet) SnapdragonUnusedCostume2.png|Snapdragon (stovepipe hat) Cherrybombcostume2.png|Cherry Bomb (pink stetsons with lite-blu ribbons) CherryBombUnusedCostume2.png|Cherry Bomb (top hats and monocles) SpringBeanUnusedCostume2.png|Spring Bean (top hat with pink ribbon) Splitpeacostume2.png|Split Pea (cop and robber hats) Lightningreedcotume2.png|Lightning Reed (bunny ears) ChiliBeanUnusedCostume1.png|Chili Bean (yellow bib) Tall-nutUnusedCostume1.png|Tall-nut (biker moustache) Tall-nutUnusedCostume3.png|Tall-nut (French waiter attire) Melon-pult Costume2.png|Melon-pult (sailor cap) Winter Melon Costume2.png|Winter Melon (blue beanie) Winter Melon Tophat2.png|Winter Melon (stovepipe hat) LaserBeanUnusedCostume1.png|Laser Bean (gold chain) BloverUnusedCostume1.png|Blover (pink glasses) BloverUnusedCostume2.png|Blover (top hat with pink ribbon) E.M.PeachUnusedCostume1.png|E.M.Peach (scar and bolts of Frankenstein's monster) Infi-nutUnusedCostume1.png|Infi-nut (toaster) MagnifyingGrassUnusedCostume1.png|Magnifying Grass (blue bow with red middle) MagnifyingGrassUnusedCostume2.png|Magnifying Grass (top hat with pink ribbon) TileTurnipUnusedCostume1.png|Tile Turnip (ushanka) ChardGuardCostume2.PNG|Chard Guard (spiked collar) StunionCostume2.png|Stunion (headset) Event-exclusive ^ = Limited-time costume (these costumes are automatically worn during the event and will be removed once the event has ended) ^^ = Costume that the player can keep Dracula Repeater Costume.PNG|Repeater (Lawn of Doom; a vampire's hair, shirt collar, and cloak) ^^ Kernelpult Clown Costume.PNG|Kernel-pult (Lawn of Doom; clown hair, nose, and makeup) ^^ TwinSunflower'sEasterCostume.PNG|Twin Sunflower (Springening; sun hats tied to heads) ^^ Bonkchoyspring.png|Bonk Choy (Springening; flower wreath) ^^ Kernelpultspring.png|Kernel-pult (Springening; blue gift bow with flower) ^^ Snapdragon2 Costume3.png|Snapdragon (Springening; bunny ears) ^^ Cabbage-pultBirthdayzCostume.png|Cabbage-pult (Birthdayz 2015; purple and yellow-striped party hat) ^^ BonkChoyBirthdayzCostume.png|Bonk Choy (Birthdayz 2015; blue party hat with white polka dots and blue bowtie with white polka dots) ^^ Kernel-pultBirthdayzCostume.png|Kernel-pult (Birthdayz 2015; blue and pink party horn) ^^ SnapdragonBirthdayzCostume.png|Snapdragon (Birthdayz 2015; cupcake) ^^ Lightningreedbirthdayz.png|Lightning Reed (Birthdayz 2015; purple party hat with yellow and blue polka dots) ^^ RepeaterSummerCostume.png|Repeater (Summer Nights; floppy sun hat) ^^ LightningReedSummerCostume.png|Lightning Reed (Summer Nights; bug zapper) ^^ Tall-nutSummerCostume.png|Tall-nut (Summer Nights; boater and one-piece swimsuit) ^^ WinterMelonSummerCostume.png|Winter Melon (Summer Nights; tie clip with propeller) ^^ Pepper-pultSummerCostume.png|Pepper-pult (Summer Nights; drinking hat) ^^ Cabbage-Pult_Time-Twister.jpg|Cabbage-pult (Time Twister; triceratops horns) ^^ Bonk_Choy_Timetwister_costume.png|Bonk Choy (Time Twister; caveman suit and tie) ^^ Melon-Pult_Time-Twister.jpg|Melon-pult (Time Twister; future antenna) ^^ Grass Knucles PvZ2.png|Bonk Choy (PvZ Heroes; Grass Knuckles' belt) ^^ Captain Combustible PvZ2.png|Torchwood (PvZ Heroes; Captain Combustible's Helmet) ^^ Night Cap PvZ2.png|Fume-shroom (PvZ Heroes; Nightcap's scarf) ^^ China-exclusive Bloomerang C Costume2.png|Bloomerang (top hat with white ribbon) Repeater Costume China.png|Repeater (top hat) Spikeweed C Costume2.png|Spikeweed (crazy eye glasses) Spring Bean C Costume2.png|Spring Bean (pink tutu with attached bodice) Threepeater C Costume2.png|Threepeater (yellow and purple-striped birthday hats) Squash C Costume2.png|Squash (pink headband) Radish Costume2.png|Radish (Asian conical hat) Fire Gourd Costume2.png|Fire Gourd (small shoulder armor with leaf skirt) Heavenly Peach Costume2.png|Heavenly Peach (nurse's cap) Bamboo-shoot Costume2.png|Bamboo-shoot (purple bandana) Citron C Costume2.png|Citron (juice box with a straw in it) Starfruit C Costume2.png|Starfruit (antennae headband) Oak Archer2 Costume1.png|Oak Archer (moustache) Cryo-shroom2 Costume1.png|Cryo-shroom (spider) Pyro-shroom2 Costume1.png|Pyro-shroom (pumpkin hat) Carrotillery Costume2.png|Carrotillery (fire design on launcher) Plantern2 Costume1.png|Plantern (wizard's hat) DandelionBombCostume.png|Dandelion (ram horns) Aggro Brocco Costume.png|Aggro Brocco (red cats-eye glasses) Pomegunate Costume.png|Pomegunate (Santa hat) PumpkinwitchCostumeHD.png|Pumpkin Witch (bat) Acidic Citrus Costume.png|Acidic Citrus (white duck swim ring) Lord Bamboo2 Costume1.png|Lord Bamboo (red Chinese suit) Lotuspot Costume.png|Lotuspot (yellow feather luau boa) Kiwifruit Costume HD.png|Monkeyfruit (monkey king hat) Fire Peashooter's Costume (Campfire Wood).PNG|Fire Peashooter (campfire wood) Pepper-pultValenbrainzCostume.png|Pepper-pult (pink heart headband) RafflesiaCostume.png|Rafflesia (blue mask) Tornacorn Costume2.png|Tornacorn (duck whistle) Chest-nut Costume.png|Chest-nut (doll wig) Bambrook Costume.png|Bambrook (monkey king crown) Zorrose Costume.png|Zorrose (purple bandit mask) Magic-shroom Costume.png|Magic-shroom (red bow tie) Cycloque Costume2.png|Cycloque (visor glasses) Aspiragus Costume2.png|Aspiragus (red headband) Saucer Squash Costume2.png|Saucer Squash (UFO cockpit dome) Board Beans Costume2.png|Board Beans (pilot hats) Lantern Cherry Costume.jpg|Lantern Cherry (baby's pacifier) Ampthurium Costume2.png|Ampthurium (binoculars) Spinnapple Costume2.png|Spinnapple (gas mask) R.A.D Missiles Costume2C.png|R.A.D Missiles (SPECTRA helmet) Sunflower Singer Costume2.png|Sunflower Singer (blonde wig tied into a bow) Guerrequila Costume.png|Guerrequila (war bonnet) Snowy Cotton Costume.png|Snowy Cotton (Santa hat) Plumping Plummy Costume.png|Plumping Plummy (bunny ears) Dragonfruit Costume.png|Dragonfruit (blue glasses) Angel StarfruitCostume.png|Angel Starfruit (angel wings with halo ring) GatlingPeaCostume1.png|Gatling Pea (walkie-talkie) Match Flower Costume.png|Match Flower (pair of boxing gloves) Firebloom Queen Costume.png|Firebloom Queen (crown) Cattail Costume2C.png|Cattail (pink shades) CactusCostumeC.png|Cactus (blue hat with electric bolt feature) MC Glory Costume.png|MC Glory (star glasses) Mastercane Costume.png|Mastercane (yellow suit) Dinonip Costume.png|Dinonip (antennae headband) Cob Cannon Costume1.png|Cob Cannon (red colonel hat) Primal Rafflesia Costume.png|Primal Rafflesia (royal crown) Sumo Melon Costume2.png|Sumo Melon (blue bow) Icy Currant Costume.png|Icy Currant (baby's pacifier) Trump Tulip Costume.png|Trump Tulip (marching cap) Auberninja Costume.png|Auberninja (ninja belt) Advertisements Costumesad.png|An Advert starring Chomper and Potato Mine Costumesad1.png|An Advert starring Split Pea Costumes advert2.png|Another advert starring Split Pea Trivia *Some plants' costumes may make references to other media or their respective Almanac entry. For more information, see the Trivia section of each individual article. *In the Chinese version, the Sunflower, Peashooter, and Wall-nut now have permanent costumes, while some of other the plants have different costumes (Bloomerang, Split Pea, Citron, etc.), some plants' costumes are the same as they are in the international version (Iceberg Lettuce, Potato Mine, Lightning Reed, etc.), and some plants do not have a costume at all (Jalapeno, Power Lily, Tile Turnip, etc.). *In the Chinese version, starting with the 1.2.0 update, there are 24 plants' costumes that the player gets from daily Yeti battles. Each costume affects the Plant Food ability, making them better. *If the player exits a level with a plant without a costume planted in that level and gets that plant's costume at a Piñata Party, when the level is reentered, the already-planted plants will not have that plant's costume, but newly-planted ones will. *In the Chinese version, during the 1.1 update, costumes are the first time reward in Zombot battles and Gargantuar battles. *Starting from the 2.9 update, with the exception of Peashooter, Sunflower, and Wall-nut, plants that have costumes will have their portrait in their Almanac entry and the seed selection screen covered with what appears to be glass. **As of the 4.6 update, all Almanac portraits are covered with this class substance, regardless if it is a plant or zombie. *Some plants, such as the Lily Pad and Spring Bean, have feminine costumes, despite being referred to as male. *The costume shop gives the costumes names and descriptions. **It also refers to Sun-shroom as female, despite it being mainly referred to as male in its almanac entry. *Some costumes in the Chinese version are unused costumes from the international version. *Prior to the 4.6 update, Winter Melon's Summer Nights costume, Grapeshot and Cold Snapdragon's costumes were the only costumes that could overlap the Costume Changer button. *Moonflower's and Hot Date's costumes are the only costumes that are "held" by plants. *In the International version, Ghost Pepper's costume is not obtainable, but it is present in the game's coding. *Pepper-pult's Summer Nights costume is the only official one obtainable, making it the only plant to not have a year round obtainable costume. **Despite this, a few players have managed to obtain Pepper-pult's unused year round costumes normal and successfully through Piñata parties. *Due to a programming error, Sunflower, Peashooter and Wall-nut's limited time costumes for 2016 Lawn of Doom event and ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' event did not appear in the game, leaving them unused. *Both of Shrinking Violet's costumes are based on different types of footwear. See also *Gallery of unused costumes *Level upgrade system es:Disfraces ru:Костюмы